This invention relates to a container for storing compact disks.
Compacts disks have become very popular in recent years in view of the high quality sound reproduction and their resistance to damage and other mistreatment. Sound recordings therefore are now available on three difference mediums, that is the somewhat oldfashioned conventional twelve inch disk, the tape cassette and the compact disk or laser disk. Storage of these different types of record of course requires entirely different storage equipment.
Conventionally, twelve inch records have been stored side by side in vertical arrangement generally in furniture which is shaped to receive the twelve inch record. Various holders are available for cassette tapes or they can simply be stacked on top of another.
Attention has been given to the storage of compact disks and various different designs of equipment and furniture have been developed for storing such disks. Examples are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,741,438 and 4,790,926 (Mastronardo), 4,655,345 (Drake), 4,762,225 (Henkel), 4,807,749 and 4,747,484 (Ackerat).
In all these devices the disks are stored side by side generally inserted into slots defined in a rectangular housing resulting in a unit which is approximately five inches by five inches with a length or height which is dependent upon the number of disks stored. Henkel discloses a foldable system which defines a number of pockets of very limited storage capacity. However storage in a device -of this type provides a resultant unit which is not very convenient and must merely rest upon suitable surface of the furniture.
Much furniture designed in the past and still used by record collectors is dimensioned to receive twelve inch records and has a number of shelves and compartments for receiving such twelve inch records. However these shelves are not suitable for receiving the container described above since much space is wasted and the resultant appearance is makeshift and unattractive.